The technique which uses an adhesive film as a technique connecting a semiconductor element on a leadframe is known.
For example, this kind of technique is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
As for the adhesive film disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is described that a film which contains silver filler in a thermosetting resin is used.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-118081
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-82034